Goku DBO
Goku was created by Akira Toriyama. Any Information about Goku for Dragonball Omega was written by DaveyG1986 Name: Goku Race: Saiyan First Appearance (in DBO): None Family: * Deivii (modified clone) * Bardock (Father) * Raditz (Brother) * Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Grandfather) * Chi-Chi (Wife) * Ox King (Father-in-law) * Gohan (Son) * Goten (Son) * Future Gohan (Son, alternate timeline) * Videl (Daughter-in-law) * Pan (Granddaughter) * Goku Jr. (Great-Great-Grandson) * Cell (modified clone) Profile Goku, originally named Kakarot, is the main character in the Dragon Ball (manga) series. With spiky black hair and his trademark orange/red and blue clothes, Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality, love of competition (specifically sport fighting) and eating. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his capabilities, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Despite his almost limitless skills, good-hearted spirit, and courage, Goku has one true fear: needles. He showed his fear for them twice in Dragon Ball Z, and three times in Dragon Ball GT. The first time was after his battle with Vegeta, and when he was taken to the hospital. When the doctor was going to give him a sedative, or some kind of pain killer, he wailed and cried constantly, annoying Chichi to the point of her intentional departure from the hospital to attend to other important matters. The second time he showed his fear of needles was after the fight with Captain Ginyu on Namek. Goku successfully got his body back from Captain Ginyu, but it had been severely beaten by Vegeta earlier when Captain Ginyu fought him in Goku's body. Vegeta knew he'd need Goku to help defeat Frieza, so he had Goku placed in a rejuvenation tank to be healed. While Vegeta was clearing all of the unnecessary equipment off of the tables, a needle fell out of a storage box. Goku saw it, squealed in fear and tried to run off, begging Vegeta not to use it, but calmed down after Vegeta clarified that he wasn't even going to give him one, calling him an idiot in the process. In Dragon Ball GT, when Goku, Pan, and Trunks brought an injured boy to the Hospital Planet of the universe, Goku cowered under a couch, claiming he didn't want to let the doctors give him a needle, and then later hid in a tree, refusing to come down, until the head doctor confided in Goku that giving shots to visitors was not allowed on their planet. The second time, during his first battle against Baby Vegeta, he was blasted into Sogorugo Space, where he had to win a life-sized board game to live. On one space, he had to refrain from crying, but almost failed when a hologram of Chi-Chi threw a gigantic needle at him. He also said that he didn't want to get a shot after learning from Pan that the four-star Dragon Ball was coming out of his forehead. Pre-Dragonball Omega Informaton Goku on Dragonball Wikia Dragonball Omega Goku has not appeared in Dragonball Omega. Fragments of Goku's DNA were found in the early 1980's and were put to use, along with Vegeta's DNA, in creating Deivii. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Goku Category:Good Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters